Bikini Rangers: The Original Series
Bikini Rangers: The Original Series (referred to as BRTOS, also known as Vixen Sentai Bikini Rangers) is the first production parody of the Bikini Rangers television series and the only of the series to air in the Pre-Azoong Series. Synopsis The series takes place in the fictional town of Norwood. On an exploratory mission, two unwitting men discover an Large Door and breach the unit, inadvertently releasing the evil terror Osama bin Laden from al-Qaeda. Upon he release, she and her army of evil Space Aliens set their sights on conquering the nearest planet: Earth. When the wise sage Sean becomes aware of the release of the evil terror he was responsible for capturing so 200 years ago, he orders her Formerly a writer and reporter for BET. Currently an on-air radio personality at the New York hip hop and R&B station Hot 97's Miss Info'' to find five celebrities to defend the Earth from Osama bin Laden's attacks. The five diva celebrities chosen are Mia-X (model), Kathleen "DJ K-Sly" Taylor, Lumidee, Eve and Camille Mana. Sean gives the five celebrities the ability to morph into Bikini Rangers, including an arsenal of weapons at their disposal as well as large robotic machines called Mecha, which can combine into the VixenNitro. Charaters The Original Rangers ''Main article: The Original Rangers Allies *Miss Guin *Peety *RoboDog Supporting Characters *Sean *Dr.X *Mr. Lizard *Karmainion Villains *Osama Bin Laden *Elsa Patasky *Super Patasky *The Devil *The Black Dragon Mask *RoboBlack Dragon Mask *Delilah "Vaniity" Kotero *Kimora Lee Simmons *Davetta Sherwood *Emmanuelle Vaugier *Nut *Spirit Man & Holy God *Ski Foot (footsoldiers) Arsenal Mecha Main article: Zords The Original Rangers Episodes Main article: Episodes (The Original Series) The first season consisted that aired between August 19, 2007-May 18, 2008. Songs Opening theme *Calling All Spider Riders **Lyrics & Composition: Jason Gleed for Greyson Matthews Audio Ending theme *Gandhara **Lyrics:Yoko Narahashi (Japanese version: Michio Yamagami), Composition:Yukihide Takekawa, Performance by Godiego Notes *This is the first season to the longest series in the franchise to date, and ends with 54 episodes episodes and series each season. *This is the second season team will start out with three rangers in the first episode. *This is the first Asian-American Red Ranger. *It is the first season to have a Holiday specials. *It is the first season broadcast on Lineone. *This is the first season where there are Rangers without sidearms. *This is the first series with a Green and Black ranger at the same time. *The series finale "Doomsday" is the first Bikini Rangers season finale arc with three episodes. *This is the first series that features as Nitro. *This season aired concurrent with the Bikini Rangers Series, which would be following year as'' Bikini Rangers Jungle Fury. DVD Releases ''To Be added Category:Comedy television series Category:Superheroes Category:2007 television series debuts Category:2008 television series endings Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:Season 1 Series Category:Pre-Azoong Era Category:Sentai Seasons that start with less than 5 Rangers Category:2000's Bikini Rangers Series